In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,631, there is shown and claimed a paint strainer of conical configuration provided at its lower end with diametrically-disposed discharge openings and between the diametrically-disposed openings, a secondary drainage opening adjacent the tip. The discharge and secondary openings are covered with a mesh to permit paint to strain through. The secondary opening is provided to obtain maximum drainage. It has been found that, because the secondary opening is located in the side wall above the tip and does not extend all the way to the tip, paint collects within the strainer at the tip. It is, accordingly, desirable to provide a structure wherein there is complete drainage at the bottom without weakening the support provided by the tip.
Conical strainers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 752,019 and 4,064,053 which have in common open lower ends with mesh spanning the open lower ends, hence providing for complete drainage, but no support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,146 discloses a structure wherein there is mesh supported within the cone above the open lower end; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,631 shows a structure wherein the mesh covers an opening in the side wall above the bottom; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,140 shows a structure provided at the tip with a side wall opening which extends halfway around the tip and all the way to the lower end of the tip covered with mesh. The structures thus shown have in common the disadvantage that they either fail to provide for complete drainage and/or fail to provide adequate support at the lower end of the cone. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a strainer wherein the conical lower end is intact, thus providing maximum support while at the same time providing for complete drainage.